Cold Love
by JaycieferandCursedGilbert
Summary: What if Alec lived back in the Victorian age? And what if Alec wasn't just a Shadowhunter, but had a ability? When a series of events make him go to London, he suddenly finds out that not everything is black and gray and good verses evil. Will he control his power, or will his power control him? And how will a certain Warlock react to this? Is love really stronger then anything?
1. Chapter 1

Alec Lightwood stepped out of the old, noisy carriage that his cousin had sent for him. He thought about how long it's been since he's seen said cousin, Gabriel. If the timing was right, as it always has been, him and his dad should be at a Enclave meeting at the London's Institute. So that was where Alec was headed. Alec smiled and thanked the carriage driver and tipped him, getting his first few breaths of London's air. And he regretted it immediately. The smell of horse manure and factory smoke was strong in this part, and from what he's been told, as well as all the other parts of London.

As he walked down the busy streets, he made sure to stop and look as much of the architecture as he could. Sure, he was here for his safety. That didn't mean, however, that he couldn't have fun while he was in the city. He looked at the big clock tower, and he couldn't help but admire it's beauty. Well, before he accidentally took a whiff of air. That brought him back to the situation at hand.

As he tried to remember the way to the London Institute, he thought of all the times that his cousin had written him. They were close, practically brothers, and were hoping to be parabatai when Alec grew old enough to be into the Enclave meetings. Alec was 17, and wasn't the best offensive Shadowhunter. His parents, before they died, had trained him more in how to defend himself and loved ones and not got around to teaching him how to attack. And since Gabriel was mostly a offensive fighter, they figured they'd work well together. They planned to spar when they meet, but that would have to wait till after the meeting. Gabriel was also one of the few that knew about his ability, along with his father. He heard that this meeting was about a girl with a ability herself, and he hoped that he'd be able to meet her.

When he got to the London Institute, he saw that it looked more like a castle then it did a Church. He could see the tapestries displaying runes and stars and other things. And he saw the Angel Raziel just about everywhere. In many ways, it looked a lot like the one he lived at in America, only bigger and better looking. Of course, it smelled worse though.

When he knocked, no one came to answer the door. Guessing that they were to busy with the meeting, he pushed open the door. As he went to step in, he accidentally bumped into a girl who was hurrying to the door. He felt foolish now. Maybe he should have waited a little longer, instead of being so impatient.

"Excuse me, Miss." He said as he offered the woman his hand. When she looked up, he had to try hard to stop himself from gasping. She had a horrible scar that started from her temple and ran down to the left corner of her mouth. She looked as if she was extremely beautiful before the scar, but even with it Alec wouldn't be afraid to say she looked above average. She was slender and had hazel eyes, and had dark hair. She wore a ladies maid uniform, but it looked expensive and extravagant on her. Alec had no questions that Charlotte treated the woman well, if her clothes were anything to go by. He himself wore a pure white button down shirt and black slacks along with a grey jacket on over the shirt. "Are you OK?"

He could tell by the look on her face, that she was surprised. Probably by him not making a face at her scar. Alec knew lots of people with scars, being a Shadowhunter, and he knew that bringing attention to them sometimes had bad results. So he's simply grown used to seeing people with scars and to try to avoid said scars as much as he possibly could. "I am fine, sir. May I ask what your business is being here?" She asked and Alec was taken back by how...formal she sounded. Of course, to other people living in London she probably sounded outspoken. But to him, from someone who used to live in America, she was rather formal.

"I am here to see my cousins. Gabriel Lightwood and Gideon Lightwood. Are they in the meeting?" Alec asked, and he saw the woman nod her head politely. "Very well. Is there some place I can wait?" He asked and she nodded and turned and started walking. Alec only hesitated for a second, before following himself. Alec has always prided himself in his ability to hear other people's footsteps, something his father had taught him before he died. It may seem like a waste, but when someone tries to sneak up behind you, it's nice to know what your comrade's footsteps sound like. Because sometimes, you can't hesitate for a second on the battle field. But the woman's feet didn't make a single sound.

"Would the Library do? There are many books you can read until the meeting is over, if you wish." The woman said. Alec nodded, liking that idea. It'd be nice to see what type of books they had in the London Institute opposed to what they had in the New York one. As they passed by a room, Alec heard many people shouting about a 'Henry' and a invention he made. Alec wondered if this was the same Henry that his brother mentioned in his letters. Probably, unless there was another Henry that made horrible inventions. The door was slightly ajar, and Alec saw Gabriel look at him.

"Wait! Alec! Alec, come in here!" Both Alec and Sophie stopped, and Alec walked into the room.

_So this is what a Enclave meeting is like. _He thought. There were three girls. One was taller and had powder white colored hair that was wove like a crown on the top of her hair. She looked older, maybe in her sixties or seventies. The other girl was younger, looking around 21 with cat like eyes and dark colored hair. The men all sat strong and proud, not showing any signs of weakness even when they were sitting by themselves.

Gabriel had green eyes, and a watchful expression. His cousin didn't seem to miss a single thing that happened around him. He had sharp and regular features, including his nose and ears. He was smiling at him as if Alec was the solution to the biggest problem ever.

Gabriel's father, Benedict Lightwood, sat the proudest and strongest of them all. His back was perfectly erect and he looked as if he knew everything. He looked exactly like his son, just a older version of him. Alec also noticed one of the Institute's owners, Charlotte if he remembered correctly. Charlotte was a very pretty woman. Gabriel had told him this in a letter before, although he never went into specifics. Both her hair and eye color were dark brown, and the way she held herself was as if she knew this was where she belonged and she wasn't going to let anyone else tell her otherwise. Alec had met many women who walked around and acted as if they were nothing more then servants to the men around them. It was nice to see a woman being strong.

Despite being a Shadowhunter, Alec had never met another. He's only recently started fighting demons. His parents and him were more on the political fights, although Alec didn't mind doing physical fighting either. Mind or body, Alec didn't go down easily.

"What is the meaning of you calling this boy in here, Gabriel?" The older, and more royal looking, woman said as she sneered at Alec. Alec immediately decided that he didn't like this woman. He knows her type. Girls who'd do anything for money and think they are above everyone else because they have money. But how long will she have it?

"My meaning is, that he can be of service. This is Alec Lightwood. My uncle and Aunt have died, and he's to be living here until we can find out what to do with him. Anyways, I think he should accompany Tessa and Will to the party, if Will is going and not me." This caused a round of gasp from everyone, except for Benedict. "Will is young, and he lacks experience. While Alec is roughly the same age, he is a defense style fighter. If we send him in with Tessa and Will, he might be able to protect the two if anything goes wrong."

Alec looks around, wondering what the hell they were all talking about. What party? "Well...it does seem perfectly logical if you think about it." Charlotte said, and Alec could see that all the other members agreed. Now Alec wished he knew what they were agreeing on.

"I'm sorry Alec, you must be confused." Benedict said. "We have come across a Downworlder who has a unique ability, yet we have no idea what race she is. She can shift into any person, apparently, as long as she has a object that's connected to said person. We are using her and her ability to get into a party, by shifting into Camille Belcourt, where we are afraid that Downworlders, Vampires in particular, are torturing and killing humans. And it's also been noted, but not proven, that a contact has said that de Quincy runs all of this." Alec frowned at the last bit of information.

"Isn't de Quincy our ally? Is this contact reliable? Does he or she have personal motives?" Alec asked, and he could tell by the looks on some of their faces that they expected him to be a little more immature.

"Well...of course they probably have personal motives. All Downworlders do. However, I think it's best we send you in and help investigate this. They will be meeting with a man, a warlock, who has great power both politically and physically. Now, how would we get you in there." Benedict said and Alec already had a answer.

"Easy. I'm going to be her 'partner'." At all the blank stares, Alec grinned. "Her business partner. Being a informant, she can't keep all the information to herself. Not only that, but how would she know what's going on in both human and non-human? She'd need a human partner." Everyone in the room seemed shocked, once again except for Alec's cousins, by his plan.

"Then you will accompany them. Now, I suggest you get ready. This party is bound to be one to remember, cousin." Gabriel said, and Alec nodded before turning around and leaving, making sure to close the door behind him.

* * *

So this is my first TMI or TID fanfiction. Don't be brutal! hehe. Anyways, feel free to leave a comment or review! The more reviews, the faster I'll get started on the next chapter.

Jayciefer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Author's Note: Alec might seem different in this story then in others and the books. It's because of his Power, which you'll learn very soon, and past events. Plus, with his parents dead, he's had to learn how to care for himself pretty much. Anyways, enjoy! **

Magnus Bane smirked as he looked into the mirror, smiling at himself and his good looking reflection. His black hair was spiked up and he had on a expensive dark purple button down shirt along with black slacks. A black vest was on over the shirt to, to help balance the dark and light colors. His house, more like Mansion, was large and the room he was standing in was no exception. The room he was in wasn't really his, but his girlfriend's. Camille sat on the bed, her silvery blonde hair running down her shoulders in strands of silk. She had on a tight, black dress and had on the new gold necklace that he had given her.

"Darling," He said, his voice having it's charming tone. "Why are you getting all dressed up? I thought you said this girl-Tessa was it?- was going to shapeshift into you?" He asked as he glided over to her. He wrapped his arms around her delicate waist and spun her around as if they were already dancing.

"Love," Camille started off as her green eyes lit with happiness. "You can't expect me to stay _here _out of all places can you? What if something goes wrong at the party? No, I'm much safer at the Sanctuary at the London Institute. No one would think of looking there, especially since no one knows I'm their informant." She said and her voice, as always, was slow and seductive. Magnus thought that she was a pretty smart woman.

"Your right, Darling. I apologize." He said as he dipped her, smiling as she smiled back. Her teeth were as white as they could possibly be, but he knew that just a few hours ago they were covered in red. That's why he didn't kiss her right now. Something about kissing someone who had just sucked some blood out of a mundane just hours before didn't really appeal to him. No, he'd just wait until the next day. "Do you really think something will go wrong?" He asked, and he saw her shrug as she spun out of his arms and he knew that the dance has ended.

"You should know by now Magnus, it's better to be safe then sorry." He nodded at that, thinking about all the times when they had done something to be safe and were happy about it later. Like the time when there was a rumor going around their town around Italy that he was a Warlock and that a group of people were going to set his house on fire today. He didn't know about it, but Camille did. She quickly had them gather their things and told him to open a portal. He didn't question her, since they were in a hurry and she seems to have a short temper at those times, and the last vision he had of his house as he closed the portal was the inside of it suddenly being lit up in flames. Magnus wondered if the foolish Mundanes ever figured out that him and his girlfriend had escape. Probably not. That town wasn't noted for having the smartest of people.

"That is true, Dear." Magnus said with a smile on his face. "So are we walking or would you like me to construct a portal?" He asked.

Camille smiled back and glided back to him, putting a perfect hand on his cheek. "Do you think you could make a portal around the area, and then you and me walk the rest of the way?" Magnus nodded his head back, smirking as he turned around. He's always liked making Portals...

…

Alec Lightwood sat in a chair in the dinning room of the castle/institute. His hair was styled perfectly wavy. The blue shirt that he wore made his blue eyes stand out perfectly, drawing the attention away from the scowl on his face. The black trousers he wore contrasted greatly with his pale skin, making him look even more paler. The dining room room was very big and wide, looking like a grand hall of a castle. There was a large mirror on one side of the room, and a large gasolier hang from the ceiling, lighting the room yellowish light.

"I wish this Warlock would hurry, I do hate to be kept waiting." Alec said, sighing and letting the scowl slide from his face. The door swung open, and Charlotte came fluttering in. She reminded Alec a lot like a hummingbird, always full of energy and eager to do her best. Alec tapped his fingers unto the desk in front of him impatiently.

Suddenly, he felt it. A change in the air around them, yet there was no open windows in the current room. And there was only one other thing that could do that.

Magic.

Eyes widening, his body going on autopilot, he ran over to Tessa and pulled her out of the chair and pushed her out of the way. Just in time for a Portal to be made and someone came tumbling out of it. He already had one of his Seraph Blades in each of his hands, ready to attack or defend if it needed to be. He saw a person with crazy black hair and rather fancy and expensive looking clothes hanging on his body. All in all, Alec couldn't help but note that he was sure the young lad probably wasn't lacking any admirers.

Slowly, Alec let one of his Seraph Blades drift back into it's sheaf. However, he kept one out. Just in case. "Are you the Magnus Bane we're waiting on?" He asked and he saw the other man nod curtly. He smiled a friendly smile and said, "Your late."

He could tell that the man wasn't use to being called out on stuff like tardiness, if his widen and shocked eyes were anything to go by. However, Alec didn't have any need to be nice to this man. He'd be polite, of course, but no more then necessary. Next thing that he noticed, two young boys and a woman came in. The woman, Alec immediately recolonized. Charlotte. She had on the Shadowhunter clothes that actually helped her look more beautiful in Alec's eyes. The black did wonders to her eyes and hair. Although, he was never known for his fashion sense himself.

"Magnus Bane, I presume?" She said and the guy's eyes went back to normal and he nodded. "Camille is safely in the Sanctuary. Now, let's go over the plan one more time. You will arrive a little before Camille, Will, Tessa, and Alec. You will try to get as much information as you can, while at the same time looking and acting as normal as possible. Then, if it's true, when they start to 'entertain' themselves, you will take Tessa and Alec and get out of there."

"Wait, what?" Alec said, shocked. Take him out of the fight? Isn't that the whole point of him being there? Incase there's a fight?

"You are acting as Tessa's protecter, Alec. However, Magnus is both of yours. Furthermore, you will do what he says as he says it. Plus, I have not seen you fight in battle. Therefore I'm still a little skeptical of putting you on this mission." Charlotte said, trying to be calm and peaceful. It's hard to imagine her as a Shadowhunter. Alec thought.

"Well maybe you'd like to see for yourself." Alec wasn't going to take this lying down. He wasn't some weak little girl. "I can protect myself. I _will _stay and fight if there's a battle. I'm not going to let other's die if I can help." Alec swore.

"Well, your just one person Alec. You won't be able to take down all of them by yourself." Charlotte said.

_You'd be surprised. _Alec thought and let out a small mental chuckle. However, he just rolled his eyes and pouted a little, smiling as he saw the Downworlder on the other side of the room crack a smile.

…

Tessa watched all this with a raised eyebrow. She was supposed to put her life in these people's hands? Well, she trusted the Dark Sisters. And she doubted they were worse then them. "Hello, still here." She said, seeing everyone turn towards her as if they had forgotten she was a important part of this plan. "Did you bring anything of Camille's? I can't transform, otherwise." Tessa said and she saw the Warlock nod.

"Yes, I did. It's her necklace. She said you can keep it after the battle, if you want. She also says that you should be on the look out for a vampire named Raphael. He's been keeping tabs on everything in the city lately. From personal items that are being bought to a few of the nastier things. She said that she'd suggest that if you hear anything about him to try to remember it. Or, even better, if you see him then that you try to approach him and try to get what he's planning on doing in the city." Magnus said.

"How will we know what he looks like?" Tessa asked. And Magnus smiled.

"More then likely, he'll be the only vampire with tan colored skin. He was bit at Mexico, when he was crossing the border a few years ago by Camille. And he's been out for revenge on her since. They have a very...tense relationship." Magnus said and everyone nodded, keeping that in their head. "Oh, and one more thing." Everyone stopped and he turned towards Alec, Tessie, and William. "Don't mess this up. Otherwise, me and Camille will be _very _upset. Especially Camille. And trust me, you won't like her when she's upset."

"Well Mr. Bane, if its up to me that won't be a issue." Tessie heard Will say, and she had to keep herself from smacking the guy of his confidence. There are plenty of things that could go wrong with this, but he doesn't seem to understand this. "Now, Mr. Bane. I do believe there's a party waiting for you." And with that, Magnus nodded and made another Portal. Alec wondered if this one would be better placed then the last one was.

**Author's Note: **So this was a shorter chapter. But the party is the next chapter, and then I'll probably branch out on my own since I'm not that far ahead of the party in the book series. Care to leave a review? The more reviews I get, the faster I update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: So this is the chapter with the party in it. I really don't think people would understand this story very much if they didn't read the books themselves, but I'm trying to make it as less confusing as possible incase someone didn't. Anyways, here's the next chapter of 'Cold Love'. **

When Magnus Bane stepped on the other side of the portal, he couldn't help but smile as he was on the outside of the mansion. He really hoped that de Quincy got caught in his scheming. He was the leader of this whole party thing, and if he didn't show up all of this would have been for nothing. The Shadowhunters would still be mad that there were humans being killed, however there'd be no evidence that de Quincy was attached to it and therefore they wouldn't go and investigate him. He was an 'ally', although not a good one apparently, to the Enclave. At least, to their eyes. Magnus, however, has come to one to many of these parties to know better.

Magnus was happy that the Enclave had finally found out about de Quincy's secret operations. Or, they were at least investigating it. He didn't really like to see people suffer. But if the leader of the Vampire Clan in London invites you to his party, you best attend. There have been a few to many stories of people not attending and then disappearing for his taste. That's why he never told the Enclave about what happened. If you ran on de Quincy or any of his followers, expect some type of payback coming your way. And not the good kind.

His followers included anyone in the Pandemonium Club. That is a club for mundanes, but ran by Downworlders, that know about the supernatural world and try to dwell in it. Most of the time, this ends badly. Someone wanting to much power. Someone making deals with a Fairy. Someone betraying a Vampire. And worse yet, someone upsetting a Warlock. The others might be scary in the physical since, but a Warlock can lock your mind and body in a state of pain and torture for the rest of ones natural life and then some. Yet the mundanes in Pandemonium didn't really respect the Warlocks, they respected their magics. _It's no matter, _Magnus thought, _They'll just end up dead. One of thousands. _

As he started stepping up the path towards the giant mansion, he couldn't help but look over at the loveliness of it. It was a two story one, something rare in London at the time, and had a beautiful brown tint to it. There were one to two windows in every room and it was very spacious. The room the door led into was the ballroom, where all the guest were dancing and laughing. The much sinister events wouldn't happen for another half hour or so, so Magnus still had plenty of time. He walked up into the room, and saw that de Quincy has had the style changed again. Blood red paint covered the walls, and the curtains were a beautiful silky blue that Magnus felt the need to run his hands through. The floor was, also, blood red and very soft. All in all, it looked like a everyday extravagant ball. However, Magnus knew that in a while that would all change.

And at that same time, so would his life.

"Hello, Magnus Dear. It's been so long." Ria said. He had met her once in Egypt before, when his client had wanted her dead. However, he had told him that he doesn't kill anyone. Downworlder, Nephiliam, or mundane. It was to much of a hassle along with to much drama. And there was a chance that the Enclave or Clave could get involved, something he tried to avoid greatly. Nephiliam may be protecters of humans, but they can be cruel and selfish also. They are, after all, half humans themselves. The angel blood doesn't take that away. Anyways, Ria gave him money to just tell her who was trying to kill her. So he did. And the guy went 'mysteriously' disappearing the next day. He wasn't directly involved, technically, so they didn't have to add him to the drama. And no one really noticed the disappearance.

"It has, Ria. And my, you look beautiful hunny." And indeed she did. Ria, before being turned into a vampire, was Egyptian. She almost looked more beautiful then Cleopatra. Her hair was as dark as midnight, and flowed in graceful waves down her back. The blood red dress hugging her frame did her beauty no harm, and the display of confidence and that she wouldn't cave in just because she was a female just seemed to add to her sexy look.

"Thank you, Magnus. You don't look to bad yourself. Now, if you excuse me. I'm going to try to find Liam. I can never keep track of him. Always trying to get as much information as he can." She said with a small laugh, a fond smile on her face.

"Well, considering you two are informants for anyone who pays enough, I doubt that's a bad thing to do. I'm sure plenty of people would like to see someone here dead." Magnus replied and she nodded. They both knew that everyone in the room could hear them, but there was no point in hiding such obvious things. Everyone here would betray the person next to them, unless it was their love, if it meant they could get out alive.

…

When Alec met William, or Will as everyone seems to call him, he immediately grew a liking to him. He wasn't as dull as everyone else and liked to live a little more on the edge. He could immediately tell that from the way he held himself and his eagerness to do dangerous missions like this. All throughout the chariot ride, he talked about some of the more dangerous missions he has done. Tessa looked appalled by some of the stuff they did, and at one point asked why Alec didn't seem to be to surprised or proud of William.

"Well," Alec had responded. "Look at the business, if you can call it that, that we're in. We do more dangerous stuff then fighting a vampire or werewolf when we grow up. Then it's going off to wars when we're needed, fighting all these monsters by ourselves if we have to, doing everything we can to leave a mark in history with our rather short life span." Tessa had seemed confused about the whole life span thing until the boys told her that they did dangerous work, and often their type died. She wanted to know why they did it.

"Well," William answered. "Despite that chicks totally dig it," Alec eye rolled at that point. "It's nice to know that we're saving a race who can't even see their enemy, much less fight it, from certain extinction. If you could, wouldn't you do the same? Or would you let your brother die?" That had immediately caused the whole chariot to quite down, because it's possible that Tessa's brother is dead. (Yes, they had also brought Alec up to speed about the Magister and everything else that's been happening lately and Alec wondered how the Enclave, or the Clave with how many deaths that have happened, has missed that.) Although, something nagged at Alec that that wasn't the case. That this mission might hold all the answers their looking for.

"So, William," Alec broke the silence. "Do you know anymore about this Magnus person?" He asked as he leaned back against the seat in the rather big chariot.

"Well, I don't know much." William started. "I do know, however, that he is dating that Camille vampire. I've heard that the woman is shady, and that she only looks after herself and loves to play games. And when I first met her, I agree with that. But now she gave us information, for free, and I'm starting to doubt it." William, however, frowned as Alec just shook his head with a small frown on his face.

"Your missing one thing. If de Quincy dies, this does benefit her. She no longer has to worry about the Vampire Leader of London, and she'll have her revenge." At William's confused look, Alec continued. "Surely you know? Even us in America knew. De Quincey killed one of her past lovers because he was a werewolf. De Quincy isn't much for Vampires mingling with werewolves, you see." This caused both Tessa's, who was in Camille's form, and Will's eye brows to go up. They have defiantly not heard of it.

"Well, we failed to get that information." William said with a small frown and Alec just shrugged.

"Hey, it just means that this vampire's death affects another life. It doesn't affect the mission. That is, if we do see the evidence." Alec said with a small shrug. "If anything, it just makes one more person who's happy he's gone. Plus, now that she's betrayed him, she's bound to want him dead before he can try to kill her."

William looked at him and said, "For someone so young, your awfully smart." He said and Alec chuckled.

"What can I say? I like to be above the norm." All conversation stopped, however, when the chariot stopped.

"Well, we're finally here." Tessa spoke up, and the other two nodded. Alec had a fierce look of determination on his face while William was trying to put on the best unreadable face. He was trying to portray a subjugate. Alec couldn't help but chuckle a little, since he couldn't exactly picture William the type of guy to keep his mouth shut and watch his 'master' in unwavering fascination and admiration.

The house was a two story house and a brown tint. Alec couldn't think of a house that looked more lavish then this one. It's gardens were full of just about every type of flower, and the moon shone it's heavenly gaze down just perfectly on the house to give it a small tinge of mysteriousness and beauty. All in all, it was Alec's dream house. William helped Tessa, who was shaped like Camille, out of the chariot first before helping him. Tessa was standing just how Alec pictured Camille would stand. He wondered if her powers allowed her more then just shaping into the person. He'd have to ask her another time. Hopefully, there would be another time.

When they finally got in the house, Alec couldn't help but see that it looked exactly like any other dance. Sure, the people were a lot more quieter, with their hearing there was no point in talking like regular people, and the people who were attending were more paler and graceful. Alec couldn't help but think Will for having pale skin, since most Subjugates loose a lot of color in their skin.

"Ah, Camille." A woman said as she danced her way over to Tessa.

Tessa grinned back at her before responding. "Ah, Ria. As beautiful as always. Have you seen my dead Magnus?" Tessa asked, portraying Camille perfectly in Alec's opinion. Ria had tan skin and beautiful dark hair and had on a blood red dress on. She looked like someone who was defiant and strong, something that Alec immediately admired. Women in this country, and some in America, were to submissive. Always doing what the men said. In Alec's eyes, Women were just men who could give birth and didn't have a few things men did have. They could fight just as well as men, and quite a deal of them were probably smarter then men. All Shadowhunters know, in a fight brain can help you win just as much as brawn can.

"Yes, I actually just got done talking to him. I believe I saw him by the dance floor. Probably waiting for his beautiful woman and to steal a dance." Alec smiled as Ria seemed to have a history with Camille yet still believed Tessa to be her. As he looked around, his eyes widened as he saw someone come up to a Subjugate and cut into the person's throat and hold a cup under the cut and let the blood flow into it. The cut wasn't deep and wasn't fatal, but the wince of pain the person gave showed that it was unpleasant. "And who should this be? I don't believe he is a Subjugate. Otherwise, I'd think about training him more Camille." Ria said as she looked over at Alec and Alec just looked back at her.

"Oh, how rude of me. Ria, this is my new human informant Alec. He's the one who keeps up with the mundanes and their activities." Tessa said and Ria nodded, seemingly believing the lie they had just told her.

"Would you like a drink, Sir?" Ria asked and Alec looked at the blue liquid and sneered.

"No offense madam, but I'm going to have to decline. I'm not like Camille's other foolish informants who would drink or eat whatever was given to them." Magnus had told him that Camille's human informants had a habit of doing that when they attended parties like these with her.

"Finally, a smart and cautious one. Can I ask why you said no when it could have just been a normal drink." Ria said as she gave the small cup of obvious poison back to the waiter she had taken it from. Alec could only guess what they'd use it for.

"One must watch out for one's self. I don't know anyone here, and I don't take drinks from strangers." He said and he saw Ria grin a wicked grin at him.

"Well, Sir, if you keep that up you might leave this party alive. Might."

**Well, there's the next chapter. You know, the more reviews the faster the updates! So, did you guys like it? I found it quite entertaining to write! Anyways, I'm probably going to go a little like the first book and then my own way after the 'party'. Anyways, please review and give me any thoughts about the story you have!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I've finally finished the Clockwork Angel book! I like it! I'm not sure which series I like better! I like the fact that Tessa can Shapeshift, _and _have the ability to dig into the memories of whoever she shifts into. Anyways, don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts of this chapter! I won't be mad, I promise! **

**Oh, and I always forget to say this. So this is for every chapter in case I forget. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, unless I actually do own them. Like Ria, I own her. Oh, and this story is unBeta'd, hence why all the grammer and other mistakes I make. My computer also has a tendency of 'correcting' stuff that would be wrong in any other Fandom. Like trying to separate 'Shadowhunter'. But I'm trying! **

**Anyways, on with the chapter. **

It didn't take long after their talk with Ria for Will and the others to find Magnus. Will casted a glance over at the Shadowhunter he had just met today, while making it appear as if he was looking at his magnificent 'Camille'. He was shocked about how well Tessa, still in Camille's form, was handling all of this. William wasn't sure he'd be so calm with everything she's had to take in if he was her. Going from human to Downworlder in the course of a few weeks was a lot to take in.

"So, Alec," The Vampire in front of them started. He had his arm around Ria's waste, and was Ria's boyfriend from what she told all of them. Liam, or something like that. Will was never good with names. "What's all going on in the human market?"

This caught most of them by surprise. They didn't expect someone to actually show _interest _in the human's affairs, that's why they just him to be a human informant. Well, that was backlashed. Unless Alec was able to...

"Well, rumor has it that Mrs. Pattison is moving away, to a place where no one knows. Well, _almost_ no one knows. I have my contacts, and I make sure to keep close tabs to those who try to disappear off the map. Turns out to be useful from time to time." Alec said and Will was having trouble trying to stop the lock of pure shock from sliding onto his face. How good was Alec at lying? Or was it not a lie? Maybe a half truth? No, it seemed almost like it was a full on truth.

"He sure does, it's one of the reasons why I chose him as a partner. He's even starting to keep some tabs on Downworlders, although I make sure to keep information that's harmful to me to myself. However, I'm sure he has a few of my friends bribed. In this business, it's not much of a shocker." William could tell that by how casually she was saying it, that that must have happened sometime in Camille's life.

…

Magnus was shocked by how well things were going. Lately, things have been going down hill. _Was Camille right? _He thought. _Was befriending and using the Shadowhunters a way to get what we want fast? _Magnus knew that Camille was keeping something from him, and he could tell it was big by the way she made sure to try to dance around it. And it had something to do with de Quincy. She avoids talking about him like the plague, but yet she wants him dead more then anything in the world. She truly was a complex woman. _One of the many things I like about her. _He couldn't help but think with a small smile. Camille gave him a run for his money.

Magnus looked around, and noticed that quite a bit of vampires were going to the backroom. "OK, people," He said with a grin towards the two Shadowhunters and the Downworlder. "This is where the fun starts. Follow me." Instead of following, Tessa walked side by side with him. Which only made it seem more believable. Camille would never follow someone, she always has to be on at least equal footing with them. If not ahead of them.

"So, Magnus," Alec said, keeping his voice as soft and non-edgy as possible. "Who's on the menu tonight?" When they got into the room, there was a small stage at the front of it. They could tell that someone was on the stage, but it was so dark that they couldn't tell who it was. Even the Vampires couldn't.

"Hello everyone." Magnus smiled as he saw de Quincy get onto the stage, happy that his fear of him not coming was finally put to rest. Alexei de Quincy was a rather attractive man. Dark colored hair along with the pale skin that all Vampires had, he walked with such grace and elegance that was beyond what all the other Vampires had. He almost always had his head tilted up, so he had to look down on everyone. Magnus was guessing it was a domineering instinct. Magnus also found it annoying, since he was a fair deal taller then the Vampire and when he tried to do it to him it almost always failed.

"Tonight, we have a traitor of the Pandemonium Club. He had gambled quite a bit, and had been trying to get away and out of the country when we got him. But tonight, we shall get our do's. If not in money, then in blood!" The Vampires around them seemed to cheer at that, and Magnus had to give de Quincy the credit of knowing how to rally up a crowd and get them on his side. Most of these Vampires in here preach peace, yet they were cheering for some guy's blood.

And then the lights came on.

…

The moment the lights came on, and Tessa gasped, Alec knew they had a problem.

The guy resembled Tessa a little, and Alec already knew before she said anything that it was her brother who was strapped in chains up there.

"Nate..." She whispered, and Alec saw Will reach in his pocket for the invention that Henry had given them to signal the Enclave with. The only thing was, Henry's inventions almost always malfunctioned.

And tonight was no different.

Just as Will whipped it out and pushed it, fire engulfed the sides of the building.

Alec saw all the Vampire eye's suddenly turn towards them, and he knew they were in trouble. He heard Magnus curse to his left, and he couldn't help but agree more. He was getting out his Seraph Blade, getting ready for a bloody battle, when the first one ran at him. It still had all of it's grace and elegance as it had a second ago, only this time it also had a look of viciousness.

When it made a swipe at him, Alec ducked and kicked it's feet out from under it before burying his blade into it's chest. He heard it let out a awful scream, before it turned into ash. He didn't have time to think of anything else, as the next one was already practically on top of him. He blocked it's right fist as it was about to hit him, and he quickly tried to stab at it. The Vampire jumped back though, and avoided the attack. It bared it's teeth at him, and Alec took a defensive stance as it came running at him.

However, he saw a Shadow shift and he quickly span to the right. And was thankful that he did. A vampire that had somehow gotten behind him, and had also gotten a sword, tried to stab him with a sword. The previous vampire that was lunging towards him, however, couldn't stop running and ended up being stabbed. Alec didn't waste any time and quickly slit the other Vampire's throat before it could pull the sword out.

He looked around, and saw a bunch of Vampires fleeing the building with the flames getting brighter and hotter. He could also see Tessa struggling with a Vampire. He got out a gun that he had concealed in his pant's pocket, and he aimed it right at the thing's heart. He knew that if he missed, the thing would be extremely pissed and would probably kill him in seconds. He pulled the trigger, and watched as the thing fell down onto it's knees before hunching forward. Dead.

He saw Tessa tried to unchain her brother, and was about to shoot the chains and help her, when suddenly a vampire pushed him with such strength that he went flying back.

"You killed my mate! How dare you!" It yelled, and Alec got a good look of it. Beautiful brown hair that was done in two Japanese buns on the top of her head, eyes a vicious brown, and had on a beautiful silk pink dress that was covered in splotches of red. Her nails looked sharper and longer then usual, and her Vampire teeth extended as they called for his blood. Alec found himself backing up, waiting anxiously for her to attack. But before she could, he saw what looked like lightening strike her from her side and send her flying through one of the windows. Alec looked over, and saw Magnus waving towards him and the rest of the Shadowhunters as Charlotte, Henry, and a bunch of other Shadowhunters bust open the door.

Alec was about to go towards Magnus, but saw a certain vampire trying to get away. He could see that Magnus was looking at him, shaking his head. But Alec couldn't stop himself. He turned and ran towards the window that the vampire had jumped out of, seeing him land and hurry inside one of the Chariots. Alec, gracefully, landed on the chariot just as it started moving.

Knowing that no matter what, de Quincy was going to die tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's taken me so long to update this! I'm balancing multiple stories, and I have one floating around in my head that I'm not sure if I'm going to do right now or not. I'll make sure to make a update that will tell you the order of how I update all of my stories soon! Anyways, I have a question that I NEED answered. Do you guys think my Alec is too OOC? I know he's OOC, but you have to think that there is no Jace to keep him as grounded and protective as usual, so he's a little more outgoing. Anyways, please tell me your thoughts in a review!**

Magnus had seen Alec's face when he looked back at him back in the Mansion, and he had already known what the boy was going to do before he started running. However, he felt grounded. As if he couldn't stop it from happening. He knew a thousand spells to subdue a person, yet for some reason the thought hadn't even occurred in his head. Which was really unlike him. Usually, he'd do anything to someone who wasn't doing as he said or suggested.

When the boy had jumped and landed on the Carriage that de Quincy was on, however, he noticed that something fell from the boy's pocket. It was a beautiful necklace that was made of pure gold, something rare and quite expensive, and had a blue sapphire gem in the middle of it. He frowned as he thought. _Why would he put it in his pocket? The necklace would make him look more sophisticated. What was the point of trying to hide it? _Magnus shook those thoughts away and tried to bring himself back into reality.

He was in the Mansion's, big, library along with quite a bit of Shadowhunters. Apparently, Alec chasing after de Quincy without being ordered to do so was a big deal. The people who seemed the most affected was the Lightwoods. They both looked, shockingly, distressed and worried. Magnus figured that, with attitudes like that, their family was probably one of the most precious things to them. What, with the little amount of friends they had.

"_That's _not the point!" Benedict Lightwood yelled at the Inquisitor, Magnus was pretty sure his name was something Whitelaw. Magnus has had the _pleasure _of meeting Benedict multiple times, since Magnus seemed to be the one Downworlder that he could tolerate and thought was useful and trustworthy. "The point is, that none of this would have happened if Henry's little device would have worked! But, of course, it was _flawed. _Just like this Institute and it's inhabitants." Magnus saw Henry, who was sitting next to Charlotte at the big wooden table that all of them were crowded around, flinch and he felt sorry for the poor guy. Magnus had heard of some of the guy's inventions and thought they were great ideas.

"Benedict, calm down." Magnus said calmly. "Henry, is there a way that maybe Will had activated it wrong?" Magnus asked and he saw Henry pause in thought.

"Well, yeah." He said. "I taught him how to work it. But if he hit a button that was one the opposite side of the one that he was supposed to push, then it would have sucked the lights and made a energy wave strong enough to cause those fires."

"See, that's it." Magnus said, nodding his head as if he had solved the most hardest of equations. "This wasn't Henry's fault. It was Will's stupidity that had been the problem of this." Magnus ignored Will's shout at him, which he was sure was as colorful as the rainbow, and focused more on the conversation going around them. "And the bigger question is, how do we get Alec back?"

"Well," Benedict said, and this was was truly one of the first times Magnus heard him without him using a cocky voice or a serious voice. No, this time it was shaky and nervous. "I was kind of hoping you'd be kind enough to do a tracking spell."

Magnus sighed at that. Tracking spells were useful, but they were a pain in the ass. The item that he used to track with had to have no relations with anyone else what's so ever and took a lot of intelligence, attention, and magic. All of which Magnus, thankfully, had to spare. "I guess I can try, but it will take a while to prepare. In the mean time, I'd suggest you guys think about what you should do after we get de Quincy and how to approach the other members of Pandemonium after all this madness ends."

"What are you talking about? The solution is obvious." Magnus smirked as he basically knew what was going to be said and what was going to happen. "We must kill him!" It was Charlotte that spoke out.

"What?" Just as predicted, it was Benedict Lightwood that that spoke out. "No, we must take him into questioning. We still don't know if he's being possessed, threatened, or used." Magnus sighed at that. Benedict didn't give a crap if de Quincy was being possessed, threatened, or used. What he really cared about, was not having to admit that he was wrong. Something that all Lightwoods seemed to lack.

With that in mind, Magnus stood and left the room. He was determined to get started on getting the ingredients for the tracking spell. The sooner he did, the sooner he'd get to stop hearing Shaodwhunters yell back and forth pointlessly. And the sooner he'd get to see those beautiful blue eyes and dark hair again.

…

Alec held on tightly to the carriage as it raced through the night, the rain falling heavily on him and making his dark hair plaster itself onto his head. He thought about wiping it back, but decided that he thought it'd be best to leave both hands gripping the top of the carriage. He was laid spread eagle on the top of it, and he didn't want to take the chance of making to much noise or making his presence known in anyway. And when your basically on top of a Vampire, that's hard to do.

As the carriage continued it's journey to their destination, Alec tried to stop the shivers that wrecked through his body. He imagined that if the weather kept up like this while he was on the carriage, he'd have at least a cold by the end. He could only hope that it wouldn't be enough to get him killed.

About twenty minutes, cold and painfully awkward thanks to the position of his body, pass before a Mansion makes a sudden appearance in front of them, and Alec frowns as they stop. Woods surround it in all sides, and it looks as if one would barely be able to see the rode. Alec guessed that whoever the servant was, they probably had the roads memorized. The rain let up, slowing to a light drizzle as if to make it more convenient for de Quincy to get out of the carriage, and Alec heard the servant stumble off of the front of the carriage and he quickly and swiftly threw his body on the opposite side that he heard the servant moving. Alec, on his way down, was thankful that the windows were drawn shut thanks to the rain and he had to bite back a groan as his body landed on the mushy ground harshly. He rolled under the carriage to avoid anymore chance of being seen in case de Quincy had a passenger, and he waited a few minutes before a door above him opened.

"Thank you, Roman." He heard de Quincy's voice before he saw, what he was guessing, de Quincy's shoes make impact with the ground. "C'mon out, my lady." Alec's eyes widened as he heard this. Did de Quincy have someone with him? This might be harder then he thought. He, really, didn't have any evidence that would show that de Quincy participated in the slaughter of humans at the parties now. But he refused to let de Quincy walk away from this without any consequences. So he'd have to kill him in private. A life for a life, and if the rumors are true, then de Quincy owes quite a bit of lives.

Alec's earlier fears where confirmed when a pair of feminine boots appeared next, and he caught just a glimpse of what looked to be the bottom of a beautiful black dress. "Shall we go inside?" He guessed the woman just nodded, because soon they were walking. Alec took this chance to roll out from his hiding spot on the other side of the carriage so the trio couldn't see him from the steps on the porch. He quickly made his way to the side of the mansion, being as quite as he could, and smiled as he got to the side of it and saw there was a chimney.

_Well, _he thought, _surely Santa isn't the only one able to enter a house through a chimney. _

And with that, and a smile on his face, Alec started the difficult climb.

…

Will was in the library, looking at the titles of various books numbly as he thought about everything that's happened lately. _Is this a dream? _He thought. _A girl who can shape shift into anybody as long as she holds something of theirs, dead or alive. A Vampire out to kill humans who we all thought was a ally and wanted to help the Enclave protect said humans? What has the world come to? _He sighed as he just set down a book, Dracula, one of his all times favorite books, back on the shelf where he had found it.

"Will," Jessamine said as she sat in one of the chairs that was surrounding the, formally Enclave surrounded table but now abandoned, table. She was wearing, as always, something that was sickly _girly._ A pink dress that had been hand fitted just for her and had dark frills around the edges of the dress. Her blonde hair was in swirls, making it look like little blonde tornadoes where coming out of her head. Will would have probably thought she was beautiful if he didn't know how nasty she was on the inside. "Stop pacing. What are you pacing about anyways? It's not like anything that's been happening is really going to affect you." William wanted to snarl at her. Her attitude drove him mad. Beautiful, but beyond selfish. She was, in his eyes, probably the most ugliest of people he had ever seen. But, of course, he also saw her as a sister. Despite the fact that she wanted nothing to do with their life, or them in general. Her beautiful parasol was tucked neatly into a corner and Will wondered why she took that everywhere she went with her. Sure, it was a gift from him. But he doubted that meant much to her.

"Oh, nothing. Just the thought that someone our age could be getting tortured to death or drained by a Vampire who's out to kill Shadowhunters. But then again, I guess you'd probably join him if you could wouldn't you?" Will said, a little bit of venom lacing into his words before he left the room.

Jessamine glared hotly back at him though. "William, I'm really getting sick of your attitude-" She was cut off, though, by William storming over to her with a glare on his beautiful face.

"_My _attitude? We all deal with yours. You think you have it so hard. You think your the only one with problems! Look at Jem! He's _dying, _but at least he's being quite about it! He's trying to look happy and peaceful as hard as he can, yet you, who is perfectly healthy and freaking spoiled, are whining about being a Shadowhunter against your will. So you don't like keeping people safe? You don't like the thought of keeping another child away from death because it might tear one of your dresses or mess up your hair a little or, Angel forbid, you might have to _sweat. _I don't know who you think you are, Jess, but you need to get off your high horse and get back to reality. People are suffering, and we are one of the few that can help them. Well, _I _am. I think it might be a little to late for you." With that, William turned around and walked out of the Library and into the hallway. Never once seeing the beginnings of tears starting to well up in the young girl's eyes as he left.

**Author's Note: In all honesty, I completely forgot about Jessamine. Thankfully, I'm starting to read Clockwork Prince and she talked and I was like 'Wait a second...' lol. Anyways, please review! I'm a review whore! I neeeeeeed them! Haha anyways, thanks lovelies! **


	6. AN

OK everyone, I'm posting this in all my stories. I've decided that I'm going to do my stories in a certain order and this is how it is!

1. My Lover, My Killer

2. Bravery (that's where we're at right now, and I'm about to update it.

3. My new story that I'm about to post.

4. Cold Love

5. Another story I'm going to post.

6. My Heart, My Live, My Love, My Addiction.

And that's about it! Anyways, just thought I'd let you guys know how I'm doing things! Expect the next two to be updated momentarily!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, I'm thinking about doing a Magnus/Alec in the cannon time line after this fic. Do you guys think I shall? Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Btw, this chapter is shorter then the others just because it felt like a good place to stop.  
**

Tessa was walking down the halls of the Institute, her night gown brushing softly against the carpet of the institute's floor. Her hair was down and messy, and she wondered what Jessamine would say about her appearance if she was here. Probably just sneer and give some snide remark that Tessa wouldn't really take that seriously. Jessamine...Tessa couldn't figure the girl out. One minute, she hates Tessa. And the next she's offering to take Tessa for a walk in the park. What was going on with that girl?

She stopped as she got to the room that her brother was in, and looked to see if anyone was around. After poking her head in and making sure that one Silent Brother, Tessa forgot his name, wasn't in, she scurried inside. She took a look of the room. It was rather plain. A small bed that her brother was laying on that had white sheets and a cup of tea and a small sandwich that Tessa couldn't help but think that Jessamine probably made herself. Her brother was still asleep though. She sighed as she walked to the chair by the bed and took a sit, grabbing ahold of Nate's hand and holding it tightly. "Some type of mess we got ourselves into, huh Nate?" She asked softly, wondering if what they said about people being in a comas can hear you was true.

Tessa shook her head as she stood up, no longer able to see her brother in such a inanimate state. He was always running around, always had something to do or somewhere to be. It was weird and abnormal to see him this still. Tessa didn't like it. She walked out of the room, closing the door gently and quietly. "So what aids your mind?" She jumped as she heard a feathery soft voice, and turned around.

"Jem! You should know better then sneaking up on people like that." She said, almost accusingly, as she smacked him lighly on the arm. He blinked at her in confusion.

"Actually, Miss Gray, I approached you very loudly for a Shadowhunter. Although with you being a Downworlder, or whatever you are, you don't really have experience in training your ears to hear." Tessa wasn't sure if to be offended by the light haired man's words, since they were technically true. He wore a button down plain white shirt and black slacks. Tessa never saw how men could wear such constricting clothes to sleep. She guessed that they just got used to them after awhile.

"Well, to answer your earlier question, I'm quite worried about that Alec kid. I mean, de Quincy is a old and powerful vampire right? He must have learned a thing or two about how to defend himself." She said and Jem nodded.

"He has," He said, his voice tight and completely serious. "But you have to realize one thing, Tessa. This is what we do for a living. To protect Mundanes from things that they can't even _see, _much less defend themselves from." Jem said. "Plus, at any point a Shadowhunter can decide to quit being one. We all stay of choice"

Tessa's eyes widened. Why? A life of violence and heartbreak and trials. Who would want that? "But why?" She felt as if she was a little kid, and wondered if Jem thought the same thing. She saw a thoughtful expression come across his mind as he thought about it.

"All for different reasons, Tessa. I stay, because the people at this Institute is my family. And I don't want to see them hurt or killed. If they are killed and I knew that my presence there could have meant them staying safe and coming home, then I'd never be able to live with myself." He said, and Tessa found herself wanting to cry at how selfless Jem really was. "And, like I said. We're protecting people who can't see who the real enemy is."

…

On the climb up the chimney, Alec wanted to picture how people thought Santa was fat. This was a lot of work. On the way up there, he noticed that he felt like something was missing. Something...important. But for the life of him, he could not think of what it was. That was, until he noticed that he didn't feel the comforting coldness of his necklace on his throat. Eyes widening, and just reaching the top, he quickly let one hand roam around his throat for it. He wanted to curse and scream, but he knew that would alert the people inside that he was here.

He strained his ears to see if he could hear any noise of coming from the inside of the room that this chimney led to. After hearing nothing, he clumped in and slowly started inching his way down. His heart was pounding, knowing the smallest of noise could mean his death, and he could feel his Power rising up. It was like a warm feeling starting from his heart and inching outward. Ironically, when used the power had the opposite affect.

After getting to the bottom, he gingerly let one foot fall to the floor. He made sure to avoid the firewood as best as he could, not wanting to make any noise. After nothing happened for a moment, he let the other one also come gingerly down. As he ducked out of the chimney, he looked around at the room he was in. He guessed it was the master bedroom, since it was _very _spacious. It had a blood red theme to it, the walls and carpet both being blood red along with the sheets that covered the bed. There was a open door on the other side of the room that led to a walk in closet that seemed full of clothes and a closed door to what Alec guessed led to a bathroom. The door to the left of him was open and Alec immediately pressed himself to the wall next to it incase anyone decided to walk by and ended up glancing in. Now that he was in, Alec supposed he should think of a plan. He really should have thought of one before he came in. _Better late then never, I suppose. _He thought.

As he walked into the hallway, he guessed that the whole house had the blood red theme going on. Except the polished floor was marble, something extremely expensive. The hallway had various portraits though, all looking extremely valuable and expensive. Not a single one looked out of place. Alec wondered if all the people on the portraits were previous owners of the house or just random people.

"You know," Alec's blood ran cold at the sound of a voice behind him. He turned around, already knowing who's it was, and saw de Quincy smirking at him as he stood at the far end of the hallway. "It's rude to keep a guest waiting. I could smell you on the roof, boy, even with the rain." Alec cursed vampires and their noses, before getting out one of his Seraph blades. He saw de Quincy's stance shift, and knew that this was going to be one difficult fight.

They both ran at each other, Alec's trained eye able to follow the Vampire's. As de Quincy lunged at him, Alec let his feet fall from under him as his body continued sliding right under de Quincy. He thanked the Angel that they had recently polished this floor. "Nice trick." de Quincy said with a smirk and Alec shook his head.

"Thanks. If you thought that was nice, watch this." He called out the Seraph's blades name and suddenly light poured into the dimly lit hallway. He saw de Quincy wince and shield his eyes, and he took the chance to start running at him. He was almost on top of him, when he felt a sudden pain in the back of his head and went crashing to the floor.

"Sorry honey," He heard the woman's voice. "But we can't have you messing things up." Alec moaned as he was picked up, his eyes closing as he gave into the darkness that started creeping into his vision.

…

Magnus frowned as he looked at the necklace, a faint glow indicating the magic that was hidden in the necklace. Now that he looked closely, he noticed them gem wasn't only blue, but somehow it was actually swirling around in it. _What is this? Or better yet, whats the point of the colors swirling? _Magnus knew that with Magic, everything happened for a reason. These colors swirling meant something, and probably something about Alec.

And that's when it happened.

Suddenly, the colors were the calm blue. Instead, slowly, they turned into a cold aqua blue and started giving off a faint glow. Magnus watched, amazed, as the necklace and the gem started to freeze over, turning into ice before shattering and melting almost instantly.

_Alec Lightwood, when you come back you better have some damn answers._

**Author's Note: So...yeah. Sorry about taking so long for updating. The necklace is going to be something that has a big impact on the story, mostly Alec and his powers. Anyways, feel free to leave me a lovely review and tell me about how much you loves mes! haha jk jk! But seriously...please review? I get lonely...-sniffles- **_  
_


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm having serious writers block! Especially with my Hunger Games story :-( I'm not sure if I'll be able to continue it...ANYWAYS, on with the show!**

Alec Lightwood groaned as he woke up, his blue eyes narrowing at the shackles on his arm and legs chaining him to the wall behind him. "God…what hit me?" He moaned as he struggled to lift his head from its position on the floor. He looked around, and couldn't help but think of a old time torture dungeon. The walls were made of some type of gray stone, and there were leaks in the ceiling. A small amount of light came in from the moon by the small window that was just about blocked by the ceiling.

Alec also saw stairs to the right, making him think that he was in a basement. The floor had pieces of stone that had chipped off the walls and the ceiling and small puddles of water. There was a small tray with a piece of bread and a small cup of water a few feet away, and Alec found hi stomach rumbling in hunger at just the slice of bread. Alec tried to get up, but found his legs were just to weak to support his weight. He found himself crawling towards the bread and water, the dryness in his throat egging him to go faster.

He groaned as the chains ended up short, making him stop literally right in front of the food and drink. Alec felt himself wanting to cry, but he didn't seem to have the water in his body. He wondered how long he had been out down here.  
"Sucks, don't it?" His head snapped to the right, where de Quincy was smirking as he leaned against one of the stonewalls. "Seeing something you want so bad right in front of you, yet not being able to take it like you should." He said with a voice that told Alec that this was going to end up as a lecture. Alec patted himself down, and sighed as he found out that his weapons have all been taken from him. There goes his plan from throwing a knife or shooting him.

"Let me tell you something, my dear Lightwood." He said with a grim smile as he walked slowly forward, the smile never leaving his face. "Once, a long time ago, there was a man and a woman. The man was rich and greatly known for his political power, and the girl a woman who was nothing more then a beggar and a common whore just trying to get some money. The man hired the girl one night, and someone in between night and day, he fell in love. Sadly for him, the woman did not. So he made her like him. You see, he was a vampire. And he made her one of his Subjugates. He adored how she loved him infinitely, never going out to have sex with another man or having interest in another man.

However, he didn't like how her eyes were. Not their normal beautiful green, but a cloudy gray that seemed clouded over with dread. So he gave her freedom. He changed her, and made her beauty that much more beautiful. And how did she repay him? She ran from him, ran like Lucifer himself was on her heels. And, worst of yet, she fell in love with a werewolf." Suddenly, it all made since in Alec's mind.

"Your in love with Camille." He stated simply. There was no need to ask, they both already knew the answer.

"Oh, it gets better. So the guy, me in case you haven't figured it out, made a club for mundanes so Downworlders could use their political power. And then he came across a Warlock. A _male _Warlock. The Vampire, who had never been attracted for another male, immediately felt attracted to him. And then he finds out a lovely little piece of information. The male that he happens to love by now is dating the girl that he used to love." Alec could honestly say he wasn't expecting that. He wanted to make a sarcastic comment, but when de Quincy slid the tray just far enough for him to get it, he didn't waste his time on talking and dove for the food and water. He drank the water down quickly, soothing his dry throat, and ate the bread just as quick.

"So…why tell me this?" Alec asked, his voice soft and croaky. He winced at it and he saw de Quincy give him a beautiful smile that Alec really wanted to make wider with his Seraph Blades. "I mean, not that I didn't love our little trip down memory lane. It just seems rather pointless of you to be telling me this right now." He said with a confused look.

"Well, dear Lightwood." De Quincy began with his grin widening. "You can't get all of your answers today. We'll save that question for another time, shall we?" He said with a smirk, and Alec lunged towards him. Sadly, the chains stopped him. He growled a little and de Quincy just laughed, going towards the stairs and walking up them. "I'd get really comfortable, Alec. You'll be there for quiet a while. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go to my living room and await my beautiful mistress." He said with a grin before he disappeared up them.

Alec took a calming breath, trying to keep de Quincy's words from destroying his spirit or making him mad. Alec tested the chains, and found they were sturdy. But….with his power, he could break out of them. _But….I don't have my necklace…_He thought, and without the necklace his power could end up going while. His necklace glowed when he used his power, because it restrained some of it. It would still glow when he used it, and even restrain some of it, but not much. Taking a deep breath, he concentrated.

Alec could feel the coldness, making its way from his to his arms. He looked down and saw his arms glow a light blue, and soon so did the chains. He watched as frost slowly grew onto the chains, until ice suddenly in cased all of it. And with one tug, the now ice covered chains, shattered. He quickly grabbed the ones on his legs, and did the same thing.

His power was a complicated thing. He could do one of two things. He could concentrate on one thing and 'suck' the heat out of it to a point where it actually freezes, which is what he just did. Or, he could 'suck in' the coldness around him and then spread it back out even stronger, freezing everything around him in what he likes to call a 'cold snap'.

He listened closely, breathing as softly as he could to hear if anyone had maybe hear him breaking the chains. When he didn't hear anyone, he quickly hurried to the steps. The stairs that went up spiraled, not letting him see how far it went up. He sighed as he slowly started going up, happy that he put a Silent rune on himself before he went to the party. So if it still worked, then it hasn't been more then four days since he was knocked out.

When he finally got to a door at the top of the stairs, he pressed his ear against the door to hear if anyone was on the other side of the door. He stopped breathing for a moment, listening for any signs, and opened the door when he didn't hear any. Thankfully, the door wasn't as old as the room and didn't creak or anything. _Look on the positive sides. _Alec chuckled to himself mentally. When he shut the door, he noticed the hallways broke off into two directions and then at the end of both their was a turn so he couldn't see what was that way.

Making a quick decision, Alec turned right and started walking. He moved quickly, not wanting to be out in the open for so long since the sun was starting to come up by now and it was making the hallways brighter. _Couldn't at least have the shadows to turn to right now, could I? _He thought bitterly as he continued walking. When he turned the hallway, he found that instead of going straight it actually went up again. _A attic, maybe? _He thought.

"So, my Lady, how are you feeling today?" Alec's eyes widened as he heard de Quincy's voice from behind him. He quickly ascended the stairs, opening the door and shutting it quiet and locked it. Alec could only hope that they weren't going to his 'cell'. He heard a door slam shut, and could only hope that it wasn't the last door he'd ever hear.

XXX

Magnus paced in his, or rather Camille's, Library in the house. Alec's necklace was on the table, and the beautiful blue gem hasn't lit up once since it did earlier. _What makes it light up? _He thought. _Or better yet, what type of spell was put on it? Why? What was the point? _So many questions, yet the only person to answer them, probably, wasn't even in London anymore. _Well then, I'm just going to have to go to him. _He thought with determination as he walked to the necklace.

He grabbed it and walked around the shelves that filled the Library, all of them full of Magic books, and smiled as he found the book that focus completely on tracking spells. He grabbed it and walked to the chair behind his desk. He immediately started digging through the book. _Tracking spells are tricky, _He read. _Contrary to popular belief, the spell doesn't only look for the objects owner. It also looks for the connection to the owner. Let's say, for instance, that someone hated something with a passion compared to someone who barely remembered they had it. It'd be easier to find the person who knew of the object's existence with said object, the someone who had no idea that they still owned it. _

After a hour or so of digging through the books, Magnus found a spell that he was pretty confident on that would help him find the boy. _Why am I even doing this? _He asked. _I could be looking for the Warlock that placed the spell. Why am I looking for Alec? _But Magnus already knew the answer. _Damn my inability to resist dark hair and blue eyes. _He thought as he finally found a decent spell and carried the book with him.

"_Sit tenebris invenire lux  
Liliath ego vocant super te, indigens ductu et auxilium.  
Find this item heres et dirige me in corde meo._"

Magnus finally stops chanting, smiling as the necklace glows a dark purple which means that the spell is working. Magnus grabs the necklace, and feels as if someone is tugging it towards a certain direction. He follows the tugging feeling, knowing that it would lead to Alec.

And hopefully, Alec would lead to answers.

**Author's Note: So, pretty exciting huh? Did you guys like his power? I figured it'd be pretty cool, considering he's always called by Magnus 'Blue Eyes' in the books and everything. Anyways, why not leave a pretty review that might help me get out of this horrible writer's block? **


End file.
